Unspoken
by yamakazefan88
Summary: Hino needed help in her music. Set after the concours.


Title: Unspoken

By: liarGameR

Summary: Hino needed help in her music. Set after the concours.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: The author's pretty much bad in characterizations.

A/n: Hi! This is my first La Corda fic so please bear with me. Still, I hope you like it!

* * *

-

"Argh! I just don't get it."

Hino stared at the music sheet before her.

"What are you really trying to convey?!"

She stared at the sheet as if it's going to reply.

She sighed, "Let's call this a day."

Hino latched the lock on her violin case.

"Hey!"

Lili appeared.

"Where are you going, aren't you going to practice?" asked the fairy.

"I'm calling it a day..."

"Huh? Why? It's still early."

"I can't understand the piece."

Hino knows how to read a musical score. But with this case, she just couldn't feel the music. The notes rise but don't linger.

"Are you kidding me? You should ask for help."

Hino almost rolled her eyes.

"Really, Lili... Then, who may I ask?"

Lili hovered to Hino's eye level.

"Have you forgotten? Everyone in the concour is a specialist!"

"Hmm... I haven't thought of that."

"That's because I'm so great!"

Lili puffed out his chest.

"Hey!"

Hino had already left the room.

-

"Really, I haven't thought of asking for help. But, who will I ask?"

She stood before the door of her practice room.

"Ah, in understanding the piece... I think Shimizu-san will help."

She took a deep breath and went to Shimizu's practice room.

-

"Sempai... Hello," greeted the blond with sleepy eyes.

"Good afternoon, Shimizu-san..." she trailed off.

"Sempai... What made Hino-sempai go... here?"

"Ahaha... About that... I actually want to ask you something. Could you... Could you help me with this piece?"

Hino held out the music sheets to Shimizu.

Shimizu slowly untangled himself from his cello and stood up staggering on his feet to see the sheets.

"Ah," was all the cello player could say before he slowly shook his head.

"What is it, Shimizu-san? Do you not know this piece?"

"I... I can't help sempai... with her piece."

Hino's hopeful face faltered.

"But... Sempai could start by... knowing who the composer was."

Shimizu Keiichi, the ever stick-to-the-music-score couldn't help her with hers?

Maybe she needed someone else.

Yunoki Asuma.

-

"Argh! I can't believe I'm here to ask his help."

"Ah... Hino-san, what are you doing outside my practice room?"

"I... Actually, i need sempai's help."

"What would Hino-san want my help for?"

Yunoki had his usual I'm-good smile plastered on his face.

"Could you... Please, help me with this music piece, Yunoki-sempai."

Hino bowed as she hands out the scores.

Yunoki stared at the scores and immediately dismissed it.

Still smiling, he asked, "Do you have other business with me, Hino-san?"

"...No."

"I'm sorry, Hino-san, I can't help you with that piece."

Yunoki was about to close the door when Hino stopped him.

"Then, a tip, maybe?" she asked, almost pleading.

Yunoki sighed.

"You're really into this, aren't you? Then, before you play that piece, find out first what the composer's purpose in writing that piece is. That will help you. Now, if you may, I still have more important business to attend to..."

Hino stared at the closed door inches before her face.

She sighed and her head hung.

"Maybe I should really call this a day and start my research..."

She turned around only to bump at a small soft someone.

"Ah!"

Papers flew.

"Fuyuumi-san, sorry!"

"I-it's alright, Kaho-sempai."

The two girls picked up their music sheets off the floor.

Fuyuumi noticed Hino's piece.

"Sarasate's Carmen Fantasy, Kaho-sempai?"

Hino almost got a whiplash in abruptly looking at Fuyuumi holding the sheet.

She finished picking up the sheets and stood at Fuyuumi's level.

"What is it, Fuyuumi-san, do you know Carmen Fantasy?"

"Ah! Y-yes. I heard it played by a successful violin virtuoso a long time ago. It was... beautiful."

"Really, then, can you help me, Fuyuumi-san?"

Fuyuumi Shouko nodded her head at once.

"Of course! My pleasure, Kaho-sempai."

They bowed to each other simultaneously and their heads bumped each other.

The two giggled.

-

"So, the composition was for an opera named Carmen. It talks about a gypsy woman loved by one of her lovers. The composer was a great violinist by the name of Sarasate. He was so great a competition was named after him."

"Er... You get the gist, sempai," said the timid girl.

"Thank you, Fuyuumi-san!"

"It's nothing, sempai."

-

Hino put her violin case carefully down at the foot of her bed and plopped unceremoniously on the soft feathery mattress.

"Maybe," she mused, "maybe that's why I can't get the music right... Because I still haven't experienced it," she added silently.

-

"No, Hino-chan, you're expressing the wrong impression. It should be like this..."

Hihara blew his trumpet.

His music was just like a big bubbly smiley face.

"But, Hihara-sempai, the piece is about another kind of happiness."

Hihara lowered his trumpet from his mouth.

"Then, Hino-chan, tell me what kind of happiness it should be."

"It's the happiness one gets when the person he loves reciprocates his love," answered Hino bluntly, looking into his eyes.

"Ah... Haha... That kind of happiness, eh?"

Hihara Kazuki scratched the back of his head, trying to hide his blush.

-

"Tsuchiura-san!"

"Isn't that your friend, Tsuchiura-san?" asked their coach.

Tsuchiura glanced at the girl at the sideline.

Hino waved her both hands in the air, her violin case dangling on her right hand.

"Ah, could you excuse me, coach?"

-

"Carmen fantasy? Why that piece?" asked Tsuchiura as he lifts the lid of the piano keys.

"Ah, because I heard it in the park. Too bad, I didn't see the one playing the violin."

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow.

"But you managed to know the piece, how?"

"Ah! Good thing you asked... I hurried to the park even before the piece ended, but when I got there, I bumped into this girl screaming 'mukyaa!' She was holding this conductor's baton with a Kozuko figure on it.

"I asked whether she know who was the one who played the violin just then and what's the title. Then, she started telling me about her sempai and that she must hurry to get him.

"After I asked again, she finally said that it's Carmen Fantasy of Sarasate. Then, she started again on how she should hurry. I let her go and she almost bumped at the lamp post."

Tsuchiura just smiled.

"Well then, let's start."

-

Tsuchiura ended with a sigh.

They have practiced for three consecutive times. Still, the music doesn't stay, it wouldn't.

They heard someone at the door.

"Tsukimori-san..."

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsuchiura dangerously.

This snapped Tsukimori from his trance.

"Ah... Sorry. I heard you two when I passed by and I thought that I recognize the piece. It is Carmen Fantasy, right?"

"Yes."

"...So, it is. I'll be going now; you may continue your practice."

He turned around to walk away but stopped and said, "Carmen Fantasy is about love; not skills, but emotions."

Hino and tsuchiura could only watch his retreating back.

Tsuchiura closed the piano lid and stood up.

"He's right. I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with him."

"I know..." said Hino.

Tsuchiura couldn't tell if it's for him or to the male violinist.

-

Hino took off the headset of her iPod from her ears. That music...

"Why can't I grab it?"

She put down her iPod and carefully held her violin and bow.

"Tsukimori-san is right."

She stood up and positioned to play.

-

She was playing when the rooftop door opened.

"Ah."

"Ah, am I disturbing? ... Sorry."

He was about to close the door again and leave when Hino called out.

"Ah, Tsukimori-san, wait!"

Hino almost waited for his what-do-you-want-I-need-to-practice answer.

Tsukimori cocked his head slightly to the side, waiting for Hino to continue.

"Could-could you... help me while I practice?"

"And... Why would I do that?"

"I... Because..."

Tsukimori sighed, "If you can't give me a good reason-"

"Please! Tsukimori-san... I know Tsukimori-san can understand the piece. I need someone who understands the piece well," said Hino, bowing low.

"I was actually going to say..." he trailed off, looking at Hino.

"Nevermind... First of all, how did you know about the piece?" he asked as he walked and sat on the bench.

Hino straightened.

She smiled and started her story animatedly.

-

"No!"

Hino cringed at Tsukimori's tone of voice.

"Why did you choose the piece in the first place?"

"Because... Because it's full of emotions... The emotions are so great, they're almost tangible," she answered, hugging her violin.

Tsukimori sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"...Tell me, Hino-san, have you ever loved a person romantically?"

To say Hino was surprised at the question was an understatement.

"N-no... Why do you ask?"

"There's the problem. You can't convey an emotion you still haven't experienced."

"Oh..."

"If you still haven't experienced such great emotion, you can always pull the notch to a lower level... Now, do you like somebody?"

"Yes, of course. There's my mom, my sister, my best friends- Mio and Nao, Tsuchiura-san, Hihara-sempai, Fuyuumi-san, Shimizu-san, Yunoki-sempai... and of course, T-Tsukimori-san..."

"...Then, think about them when you play."

Hino nodded.

-

"Maybe you should think of a more intimate liking."

"Like- like a crush, Tsukimori-san?"

"Yes... Like a crush."

Hino, though hesitating, once again, nodded and began playing.

-

Before she could even get to the middle part, Tsukimori stopped her.

"You are just like a stuttering girl who couldn't tell the one she likes how she feels."

Hino gulped.

"... Sorry, if that turned out harsh."

"N-no... Tsukimori-san is just trying to help."

Tsukimori took out his violin and bow and stood up.

Hino stared at him.

"Now, Hino-san, when I was little, I happen to watch a performance by a great violinist."

Tsukimori started playing.

His music was different from his previous one. It's heart warming. And breath-taking.

His notes were not hesitating. They were flowing and lingering.

Carmen Fantasy.

It made Hino blush to the roots of her hair. It's like he's serenading her.

He opened his eyes at the last stroke and it struck her.

His eyes were full of emotion she can't recognize. It was speaking to her but not really speaking.

Then, as suddenly as it struck her, it was gone.

"Father played it for mother..." he said. "Though I don't think you need that information."

Silence.

"Ah, i-it's going to be dark soon," said Hino breaking the silence.

"Let's continue this tomorrow, then," said Tsukimori, packing up his violin.

-

"Why are you going to the same direction as I, Tsukimori-san?"

"Because it's getting dark already."

Hino nodded at his answer.

"But by the time Tsukimori-san could arrive at his house, it would already be too dark."

"It's fine."

-

"Thank you very much for today, Tsukimori-san."

"It's fine."

"Tomorrow, again?"

Tsukimori nodded, "Yes, tomorrow."

Hino watched as Tsukimori walked away to the opposite direction.

-

"Carmen died in the end, didn't you know? She was killed by her own lover. Well, one of her past lovers, actually."

"Eh? It's sad, then."

"It's up to your interpretation. But, I don't think it's sad. She may have died but she had done what she wanted in life."

"And she had so many lovers... Did she love every one of them?"

"Maybe... Maybe not... What?"

Hino was staring at him so intently.

"Tsukimori-san is very knowledgeable..."

Tsukimori pulled himself from the railing.

"After five minutes, your break's over. You should continue your practice while I go for a while."

"Where is Tsukimori-san going?"

"Kanazawa-sensei asked me to go to his faculty room today in the afternoon."

"Ah..."

Hino watched as Tsukimori disappeared behind the door of the rooftop.

-

Tsukimori had started coaching Hino four days ago, the day after he walked her home, making his helping in her music five days.

She had learned many things about him. Well, not personal things but about his personality.

He's actually patient despite his seemingly automatic eye twitching when he saw or more appropriately hear error.

Whenever he's frustrated, he runs his hand through his hair, while brings out his sexy charms.

His glare is actually not permanent and definitely not in-born, he's just too serious.

Practices are his daily rituals.

He's actually approachable though he prefers to be left alone to practice.

Lastly, when he says something, it seems as if he's leaving out important things unspoken.

-

When Tsukimori returned, he immediately sat and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the matter, Tsukimori-san?"

"Kanazawa-sensei signed me up for the school charity program next week. I'll be playing..."

"Then, Tsukimori-san won't be able to coach me in my violin?"

"Not really... Yes."

"T-then, Tsukimori-san should already go!"

Tsukimori stared at hino.

"You still need to choose a piece to play, right?"

"... You're right. I'll be going..."

He went to the door.

"Tomorrow, then, Tsukimori-san?" called out Hino.

"Yes, tomorrow..."

He closed the door. And, suddenly, it became cold.

-

Hino raised her violin and started playing again. She hadn't even got to end the first movement when she stopped.

She sighed and packed up her violin.

"Tsukimori-san seemed listless just now. I wonder what's the problem..."

She stared at the sky.

It's darkening already. If Tsukimori-san was with her...

"Argh! Why am I still thinking about him?"

-

She hurried to go home. But she stopped on her tracks when she saw Tsukimori by the school gates.

"Tsukimori-san, what are you doing there?"

"I figured you're still in school."

She smiled.

"So, have you figured out what you'll be playing for next week?"

"...Yes."

Tsukimori was late. What's more, he was late for practice.

"Hino-san..."

"Ah, Tsukimori-san!"

She lowered her violin.

"Er, sorry i've started practicing without you."

"... It's fine."

Hino noticed that Tsukimori had not brought with him his violin.

"Tsukimori-san, where's your violin?"

"Ah, I've left it in the practice room."

"Ah, okay then."

Hino continued playing.

"You're music's improving."

"T-thank you," answered Hino, blushing slightly.

"And, you're very... passionate about the things you do."

"Now, Tsukimori-san, that's too much."

"And, very humble to a fault... Tell me, Hino-san, what do you play for?"

"To make people happy. How about you Tsukimori-san, what do you play for?"

"Me? ... I play for my-"

The rooftop door opened.

"Ah."

"Ah."

"Oh my..."

"Kyaa!"

Two general ed girls.

"Tsukimori-san and..."

"Hino-san."

"Kyaa!! Forgive us for interrupting. Kyaa!"

They left, leaving the two violinists to stare at each other.

"What are their problems, screaming like fan girls?" asked Hino, smiling, making Tsukimori laugh.

She was struck.

"That's the first time I've ever heard your laugh, Tsukimori-san."

Tsukimori smiled.

"And seen your smile."

At this, his smile was gone and his expression was unreadable.

-

The next day, Tsukimori failed to come to practice because he had a meeting with the performers for the charity program. On the next day, Tsukimori came on time.

-

"I'm afraid I can't coach you anymore while I practice for the program."

"Ah, I've expected that already, Tsukimori-san," said Hino.

She wondered if she just imagined his eyebrows crease a little bit.

"Then... Play."

It was their last practice together.

-

The day after the day after, Hino took a break from practice.

She haven't had updated on the other concour competitors for a while.

-

She went to the soccer field first. Tsuchiura was still continuing his passion for soccer.

Hino-san!" he called out as he approached her.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchiura-san."

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing, with your piece?"

"Ah! Tsukimori-san said that I've been improving..."

"Tsukimori?" asked Tsuchiura, raising a brow.

"Yes... Tsukimori-san had been helping me for a while. Though, he couldn't now."

"...Oh. But now he couldn't help you, why?"

"He was signed up by Kanazawa-sensei for the charity program."

"You mean, the program next week?"

"Yes... He was told just a few days ago."

"Poor chap, don't want to be him... See you, then."

Tsuchiura went back to his team.

Hino saw Hihara and Yunoki at the hall with their admirers. So, she left them to their work.

Fuyuumi was practicing her clarinet when Hino saw her. She immediately lowered her clarinet and let Hino enter the room.

"How's kaho-sempai?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Have sempai improved her Carmen Fantasy?"

Hino blushed slightly.

"Er... You could say that."

"Really? Who helped Kaho-sempai with her music?"

"Tsukimori-san."

Fuyuumi stared at Hino.

"Tsukimori Len-san? N-not to be rude or something but isn't it-"

"Very unusual for him to be coaching me?" Hino smiled, "I've thought of that but Tsukimori-san had been very kind..."

"Could it be that Kaho-sempai is...?"

Hino caught up with Fuyuumi's thought.

"Ahaha... What are you thinking, Fuyuumi-san?" laughed Hino nervously.

Fuyuumi smiled, "You're right, Kaho-sempai, what was I thinking?"

"I was wondering, Fuyuumi-san, do you happen to know where Shimizu-san is?"

"Shimizu-kun? Isn't he in his practice room?"

Hino shook her head slowly.

"I've passed by his practice room."

"Maybe he's sleeping again somewhere..."

"Maybe you're right... I'll be going then."

-

Hino had walked out of the music building. Then, she thought she heard a violin.

Unhesitating. Flowing. Lingering.

Tsukimori.

He must be practicing now... I shouldn't disturb him just because he doesn't come to see of practice anymore.

She walked away from the building but her steps came to a stop.

She missed him.

"Fine, I'll just check for a second."

-

She took the path beside the music building. No one would see her there.

Tsukimori wasn't in his own practice room. He was in a huge practice room that Hino haven't seen before and he's practicing with other players.

"They must be the performers for the concert.... Ah, Shimizu-san!"

There was also Shimizu, seating, or more appropriately, sleeping beside two violinists and a viola player. Apparently, he's in a string quartet.

"Then," Hino stared at Tsukimori.

He's playing Paganini. A very suitable piece and music for him.

"To think that he had only practiced for only about four days and already play with such fervor, he really is amazing."

Powerful strokes.

His perseverance.

Perfect notes.

His concealed kindness.

Superb interpretation.

His knowledge.

Excellent impression.

His love for music.

Tsukimori ended the piece and opened his eyes.

There! For just a flicker of a second, his eyes' expression...

It struck Hino.

She took a step back, staring at him in disbelief.

"I am... with Tsukimori-san?"

-

"I should stop thinking about him..."

Hino took out her violin to practice.

She stroke the first note but noticed something.

"Eh? My violin's out of tune!"

"Kaho-chan, supper's ready!" called out Mrs. Hino.

"Ah, yes, mom!"

She immediately put her violin in its case, not realizing that the first string was too tight.

-

Hino went to school early.

That day was the day for the school charity program.

-

She realized it was actually nice to see the school in early morning when the sun's barely showing, when there's not much student, and when it's still tranquil.

"Hino-san..."

That voice.

Deep and husky and smooth.

Hino turned around.

She was right.

Tsukimori closed the door behind him but stayed where he was, about five meters away from Hino.

"Tsukimori-san... What are you doing here? It's still early."

"The performers are having a final practice this morning... And, I figured you would be here."

"Is that all?" asked Hino, a little hopeful.

"And also, I wanted to apologize for not being able to continue coaching you."

"It's alright, Tsukimori-san had been very helpful during the times he helped me in my music. I could never repay his kindness."

"... You can."

Hino was confused. "What?"

"I said that there's one thing Hino-san can do to repay my... kindness, as she puts it..."

Hino waited for what he wants.

"Play for me..."

"W-what?" asked Hino, flustered.

"I want to hear you play. I want to hear your music."

Tsukimori moved forward. If Hino wasn't rooted to her position due to confusion, she may have stepped back.

She thought he would go to her immediately. Instead, he went for her violin case and opened it slowly. As if opening a treasure chest.

He took out her violin and bow. Slowly, he stood up.

He handed the bow to her. Placed the violin on her shoulder, took her other hand in his and wrapped her fingers around the neck delicately.

They were so close. Hino was positive that she probably resembled a ripe tomato right then.

He felt the first string.

Snap!

Hino saw blood.

"Tsukimori-san!"

She put down her violin and bow and took out her handkerchief.

She took and examined Tsukimori's hand. He acquired a gash from his thumb then across his palm.

Hino secured her handkerchief around Tsukimori's hand and took him to the clinic.

-

"This is bad, said Kanazawa. "Tsukimori-san's the one to play before our guests performers."

"I'm really sorry, sensei."

"Your apology would cause nothing, Hino-san, don't bother."

Tsukimori and Hino stared at Kanazawa.

"We need someone who could replace Tsukimori-san..."

Hino looked down.

"Someone who have an experience in presenting before many people... Someone from the concour... Oh, look here, it's one of the previous contestants of the concour."

Kanazawa pointed at Hino.

"And also, the cause of this problem."

Kanazawa looked at Hino.

"Have you been practicing your music?"

Hino nodded timidly.

"What piece?"

"C-carmen Fantasy."

"Ah, Sarasate's?"

The girl nodded again.

"It's settled, then. Hino-san, you will substitute for Tsukimori."

"Hino-san is not prepared, Kanazawa-sensei," interjected Tsukimori.

He's right, and Hino still haven't mastered Carmen.

Kanazawa dismissed this.

"And who do you reckon we substitute for you, Tsukimori-san? Hino-san will be presenting Carmen Fantasy."

The nurse came with bandages and wound cleanser. Everybody became quiet.

"Then, I will present despite this wound," said Tsukimori.

Hino looked up. What was he saying?!

"Hino-san couldn't present without much practice."

Slap!

Tsukimori froze.

He looked at Hino. Did she just slap him?

She was fuming.

Her face was red and her eyes were glazed. She was about to cry.

Hino, too, was surprised at her action. But, she immediately overcame her surprise.

The nurse too was surprised. But, she, too, overcame it immediately and continued cleaning and bandaging Tsukimori's wound.

"I know I'm not such great a violinist as Tsukimori-san. But, don't Tsukimori-san think that I should make a decision for myself, since I'm the one who caused this mess?"

She stopped for breath.

"Now that I've got your attention, I'll let you know that, whether you like it or not, I'm going to go up that stage with my violin and bow and play, because that's what I want!"

She was heaving.

"Now, if you may, I still have a performance to practice for."

Hino turned and went for the door, disappearing behind it.

Kanazawa stared at the door.

"Wow, Hino-san's really into this... Isn't that great, Tsukimori-san?"

He turned to look at the boy.

Tsukimori was too busy glaring at the nurse tending his wound.

"Pressuring the poor nurse won't help if you want her to hurry up."

-

Hino stared at her violin.

One of its strings had snapped.

How could she ever play with a broken violin?

There was applause. Shimizu's quintet was done in their performance.

Hino looked out for the cello player.

"You did great, Shimizu-san."

"Thank you... Hino-sempai."

The other performers stared at her.

"Hino-sempai... should also do her best."

Hino nodded at this and watched as Shimizu slowly went to his seat.

"Hino-san..."

Hino almost got a whip lash when she suddenly turned to look at Tsukimori.

Her heart and thoughts were racing.

"T-Tsukimori-san... What are you doing here?" asked Hino, looking warily at his violin case at hand. "If you came to say you're going to present, still, I'm-"

"No."

"W-what?"

"I'm not here for that. I just came here to make sure you have a violin."

"Y-you're not angry?"

"I'm not... Tell me, Hino-san, must you stutter before a performance?"

"N-no... I mean, no."

"Good. Now, tell me, is your violin fit for a performance?"

Hino lowered her eyes.

"...No."

The moment Hino answered, Tsukimori placed the violin case on her hand.

Hino immediately knew what it's for and tears welled up to her eyes.

"N-no, Tsukimori-san! I cannot accept this."

"No, Hino-san, you should. It's the least I can do, for imposing you to this situation."

"But, Tsukimori-san didn't force me, I volunteered..."

Her nose was getting red.

"Who said you could cry?" asked Tsukimori sternly.

Hino stared at him.

"If anybody's going to sub me, I don't want them to be cry-babies, he said icily but Hino understood him.

"Yes, Tsukimori-san!"

"Good. I'll just be in the crowd. If ever you couldn't finish the piece, stop playing and leave the stage."

Hino nodded.

"What?"

"I just can't believe Tsukimori-san's really not angry with me. It lightens my heart."

Her nose started reddening again.

"Don't cry, if you do, your make up would smear, you'll look like a ghost."

Hino giggled at this.

They heard applause.

"It's your turn... Break a leg."

Hino nodded.

She took out Tsukimori's violin.

It was beautiful, but she doesn't have time to admire it. Maybe later.

Still, she was feeling giddy.

Kanazawa introduced her to the crowd.

Hino winced when she heard murmurs.

"Isn't Tsukimori Len supposed to play?"

"Huh? Who is she?"

"It's that general ed student, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"She's one of the participants in the concour."

"Then, she must be good."

There was a sudden silence, Hino took this as a cue to went to the stage.

She saw Tsuchiura on the piano. How did he get there?

He threw her a playful glare and smiled.

He mouthed, "You should thank Tsukimori for this."

She answered, "Don't worry, I will."

Hino straightened her back and positioned to play.

She heard Tsuchiura start to play and she waited for her time to enter.

She started to play.

Hino was taken aback but immediately recovered.

The sound of Tsukimori's violin was... beautiful.

Hino smiled and closed her eyes.

Just like him...

Beautiful.

Steady.

Controlled.

Refined.

Tuned.

Smooth.

And many more...

-

Ever since Hino saw Tsukimori, she had been wary of him because of his cold exterior.

Then, he became a rival though she didn't want to.

Though he didn't know it, he inspired her to play violin.

Then, they both existed to each other but without real interaction.

Little by little, he changed.

She doesn't know why but it's a good kind of change.

Then, he helped her, surprising her.

He grew on her.

She almost became dependent on him.

Then, she discovers she loves him.

She caused him trouble and thought him angry at her.

Still, he helped her.

Led her.

Indirectly.

Maybe he had always led her, unknowingly...

Ever since he made her try playing the violin seriously.

-

The night before, she couldn't sleep.

Maybe because she wasn't familiar with the emotion she's feeling.

Or maybe because she's nervous for something she couldn't pinpoint.

Still, there was something in her stomach.

And before she finally drifted to sleep, one thing was in her mind.

Tell him.

-

She finished the piece.

She finished her performance with a resonating stroke and opened her eyes.

Silence.

Then, people started clapping.

Louder. And louder. And louder.

She bowed with Tsuchiura, shook the pianist's hand and bowed again to the crowd.

-

"Hino-sempai's music... is definitely beautiful... and straightforward," Shimizu managed to say.

"Thank you, Shimizu-san."

"Hino-san," called out Tsuchiura who came from the other side of the stage. "You've really improved. Congratulations."

Hino smiled at this humbly.

Then, she went to the side of the stage, careful so that the viewers won't see her.

-

Kanazawa-sensei seemed to be taking too long for his introduction of the guest performers.

"...They came from Europe to study music. She, with her piano, and he, with his aspiration as a conductor. Please give a round of applause for Chiaki Shinichi and Noda Megumi!

"Ah! It's that girl from the park."

"That's the girl you're talking about?"

The boy was using the violin and the girl was at the piano. They started playing.

"So synchronized," noted Tsuchiura. "They must've always perform together."

Hino wasn't paying him much attention.

"Their music... was enveloping each other. Woven like a tight wool"

What's more, it was as if what the composer had really intended.

No notes wasted.

And they enjoyed it.

Their music was perfect.

-

Hino saw Tsukimori together with the guests after the concert.

"Ah! It's the girl from the park," said Noda looking at Hino.

Hino smiled.

"You know each other?" Chorused Tsukimori and Chiaki, they didn't seem to mind.

"Un! She's the one who asked about sempai when sempai left Nodame in the park."

"You're the one who played in the park?"

"Yes."

"... Pleased to meet you! I'm Hino Kahoko."

Then she remembered why she was looking for Tsukimori.

"Ah! Here's your violin, Tsukimori-san. Thank you very much... And also for Tsuchiura."

"...It's nothing." He turned to the guests, "She's the one I'm talking to you about."

"Really?" Asked Noda.

Chiaki smiled, "I must say that your Sarasate was beautiful."

Hino blushed at the compliment.

"I only heard it from you in the park."

"Still..."

"Sempai, Nodame-chan is getting jealous," Noda pouted.

Hino smiled awkwardly.

"There's nothing-"

"Chiaki-sama!" entered an afro guy, pushing Noda away from the said guy.

"Gyabo!" blurted Noda.

"Chiaki!" followed a guy with dyed blond hair.

"I think we should leave," whispered Tsukimori to Hino.

Hino nodded weakly, surprised.

-

"Who do you think are those people? They seemed too familiar with Chiaki-san."

"They are the former members of the Rising Star Orchestra. The afro was the timpanist and the second was a violinist."

"What about Noda-san?"

"She and Chiaki are engaged."

"Ah... They're in love..." Hino trailed off.

Silence.

She became self-conscious.

Hino stared at Tsukimori.

How can he be so peaceful?

Unconsciously, Hino's hand reached out and touched Tsukimori's face.

Both flinched.

Tsukimori stared at her, looking in her eyes.

"I love you."

Hino's eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

Silence and tension.

Hino blushed the color of her hair.

Is he going to reject her?

Suddenly, he smiled.

Hino's eyes widened even more, if that's possible.

Hino froze on her spot.

"I love you."

Tsukimori stepped towards her.

He leaned to her.

He closed their distance with a kiss.

-

Amou was floored.

She was just busy trying her brand new digital camera while going to the rooftop.

She definitely didn't expect this kind of scene before her.

Then, she grinned.

"Well, what do you know... Violin Romance, it is."

She got everything on tape.

-

* * *

A/N: Kyaa! There you have it. I admit it's boring in the beginning, but I hope the over-all wasn't. Pardon my wrong grammar and spellings...

About Carmen Fantasy... It is really a work of Sarasate (Pablo de Sarasate, the full name) for the opera Carmen of Georges Bizet (haha, I made my research). Though, it's not really about love but about the life of a gypsy (Carmen). I chose the song because Carmen is like Hino; many loves her but she loves someone who doesn't love her but came to love her. Though in this story, Tsukimori had loved her even before Hino loved him.

Er... Should I say more? Ah! Please... Review. Constructive critisms are very much welcome. ( ^-^ )

-


End file.
